Summer Fun at the Beach
by Mina-Prower
Summary: On a hot summer day in June, Buster, Babs, and their friends go to the beach.


**Summer Fun at the Beach**

I do not own any characters from _Tiny Toon Adventures_ and the _Tom and Jerry Kids Show_. Characters from _TTA_ belong to Warner Bros., and characters from _T&JK_ belong to Warner Bros. and Turner Entertainment.

One afternoon in June, it was a nice warm summer, and it was 28° C/82° F outside. The sun was up in the sky and there were hardly any clouds.

On the road, there was 25-year-old Tom Cat driving in his mid-sized sky blue 4-door sedan. The car's exterior had dual square headlamps and tri-square taillights, a single exhaust pipe, and the tires had wheels with multiple spokes in the diamond pattern. Inside Tom's car, the interior was red, the seats were plush seats, the front seats were split bench seats where two-thirds of the seat was for the driver and middle passenger while the passenger seat was one-third of the bench, a full-width rear bench seat, the dashboard and steering wheel had some woodgrain designed on it, door lock switches on the two front doors, silver window cranks with black knobs on all four doors, the ignition with the keys and the silver gear lever were on the steering column with the ignition in front of the gear lever, and the parking brake was a black pedal underneath the dashboard to the far left of the other pedals and black lever on the dashboard which said "BRAKE RELEASE". The armrest console was down on the seat where the middle occupant could sit. The driver door window was all the way open. Tom was sitting in the driver seat, he was gripping both of his hands on the steering wheel, and he was strapped into his seat belt, his right foot was operating the accelerator, and his left foot was resting in the footwell six inches from the seat. He had auburn mullet hair and was wearing a red baseball cap with a blue stripe, sunglasses with round frames and blue lenses, a green shoulder-strap top with a blue stripe, blue swimming trunks that extended below the knees, and blue sandals. In the rear seat, there was a blue beach towel, and a beach parasol with sky blue and white on the canopy. The beach towel sat on the seat next to the door on the driver side and the parasol was in a diagonal perspective with bottom end on the floor behind the driver seat and the top end to the ceiling.

Twenty-six cars behind Tom was 26-year-old Furrball driving in his mid-sized sky blue 4-door sedan. The exterior of his car looked almost like Tom's but was slightly rounder on the roof, and it had composite headlamps, single-square taillights, the grille was slightly different, it had a single exhaust pipe, and the tires had steel wheels with radial spokes. Inside Furrball's car, the interior was blue, the seats were cloth seats, the front seats were split bench seats where two-thirds of the seat was for the driver and middle passenger while the passenger seat was one-third of the bench, a full-width rear bench seat, the dashboard and steering wheel were plain with no special material designed on it, door lock switches on the two front doors, black window toggle switches with four on the driver door and one on the other three doors, the ignition with the keys and the silver gear lever were on the steering column with the ignition in front of the gear lever, and the parking brake was a black pedal underneath the dashboard to the far left of the other pedals and black lever on the dashboard which said "BRAKE RELEASE". The armrest console was down on the seat where the middle occupant could sit. All four windows were open, but the windows on the rear door were three-quarters open. Furrball was sitting in the driver seat, he was gripping both of his hands on the steering wheel, and he was strapped into his seat belt, his right foot was operating the accelerator, and his left foot was resting in the footwell six inches from the seat. He had long sky-blue hair with bangs and was wearing an orange baseball cap, sunglasses with round frames and orange lenses, a yellow shoulder-strap top, orange swimming trunks that extended below the knees, and orange sandals. In the rear seat, there was an orange beach towel and a beach parasol with orange and white on the canopy. The beach towel sat on the seat next to the door on the driver side and the parasol was in a diagonal perspective with bottom end on the floor behind the driver seat and the top end to the ceiling.

In eight minutes, Tom entered the parking lot to the beach. The parking lot was very large and could hold approximately 400 vehicles. In the lot, there was 27-year old Buster Bunny and 27-year-old Babs Bunny in Buster's red 2-door sports convertible with a black roof, a dual exhaust system, oval headlamps, oval taillights, and five-spoke alloy wheel rims on the tires. Buster's car was parked between a compact red 2-door coupe and a full-sized silver pickup truck and parked on the opposite side was a compact red 4-door SUV. The roof and windows on Buster's car were all the way open. Inside Buster's car, the interior was black, the seats were leather seats, the front and rear seats were bucket seats, the gear lever and parking brake lever were on the center console between the two seats in the front, the ignition switch was on the steering column and had no key in it, and the doors had door lock switches and window switches with one two window switches on the driver door, and one window switch on the passenger door. In the rear seat, there were two beach towels: the red and blue stripes was Buster's and the purple and pink stripes was Babs's; and there was Babs's beach parasol with a yellow and purple canopy. Buster had shaggy brown hair with slanted bangs and was wearing sunglasses with round frames and red lenses, red swimming trunks, and red sandals. Babs had long blonde hair with bangs and was wearing cat-eye sunglasses with purple lenses, a two-piece swimsuit with a yellow top and purple bottom, and purple sandals, and she was carrying a pink purse in her left arm. Buster and Babs were having a conversation and waiting for their friends to arrive. Meanwhile, Tom drove right by Buster and Babs.

"There's Tom," said Buster.

"Oh my," said Babs, "there he is. And I just can't wait for the others to arrive."

"I certainly can't wait for any of our other friends to arrive either," said Buster. "And we have been sitting out here for two minutes, waiting for everyone to arrive."

Then Tom parked eleven squares away from Buster's car with the car facing outward, but there were no cars parked in the squares beside or in the opposite square Tom parked in. Tom then put his car in P, rolled up his window, and then shut off the engine. He opened his door, stepped out of the car, pressed on the LOCK switch on the door panel to lock the doors, closed the door, and then put the keys in his swimsuit pocket. Then he walked over to Buster's car, greeted Buster and Babs, and joined into the conversation.

Five minutes later, Furrball arrived into the parking lot. While Furrball was searching for a place to park, he saw Tom standing behind Buster's car while looking out of the windshield. When Furrball came close, he honked the horn at the three.

"Hey, Furrball!" Buster, Babs, and Tom greeted, waving to Furrball as he was waving back to them.

Then Furrball parked in the square right behind Tom's car. Furrball then put his car in P, closed all the windows, and then shut off the engine. He opened his door, stepped out of the car, closed the door, pressed the LOCK button on the remote to lock all the doors, and then put the keys in his swimsuit pocket. Then he walked over to Buster's car and joined with Buster, Babs, and Tom in the conversation.

Two minutes later, 27-year-old Calamity Coyote arrived into the parking lot in his grey mid-sized 4-door station wagon with woodgrain on the sides and rear end, a liftgate at the rear, a silver roof rack with black rubber on it, a spoiler at the top of the liftgate, multi-wire wheel rims on the tires, a single exhaust pipe, a set of dual-square headlamps, and vertical rectangular taillights. The window on the driver door of Calamity's car was all the way open. While Calamity was searching for a place to park, he saw Tom and Furrball standing behind Buster's car while looking out of the windshield. When Calamity came close, he honked the horn at the four.

"Hey, Calamity!" Buster, Babs, Tom, and Furrball greeted, waving to Calamity as he was waving back to them.

Then Calamity parked in the square two squares on the right of where Tom parked, but there was no car parked beside him or behind him. Calamity then put his car in P, rolled up his window, and then shut off the engine. He opened his door, stepped out of the car, pressed on the LOCK switch on the door panel to lock the doors, closed the door, and then put the keys in his swimsuit pocket. Calamity had shaggy orange hair with bangs and was wearing a yellow baseball cap backwards, sunglasses with round frames and yellow lenses, yellow swimming trunks, and red sandals. Then he walked over to Buster's car and joined with Buster, Babs, Tom, and Furrball in the conversation.

Four minutes later, 26-year-old Shirley McLoon and 27-year-old Plucky Duck arrived into the parking lot in Shirley's sky blue full-sized 4-door sedan with composite headlamps, red and orange square taillights, a single exhaust pipe, and multi-wire wheel rims on the tires. All four windows on Shirley's car were open, but the rear windows were three-quarters open. While Shirley and Plucky were searching for a place to park, they saw Tom, Furrball, and Calamity standing behind Buster's car while looking out of the windshield. When Shirley and Plucky came close, Shirley honked the horn at the five.

"Hey, Shirley! Hey, Plucky!" Buster, Babs, Tom, Furrball, and Calamity greeted, waving to Shirley and Plucky as they were both waving back to them.

Then Shirley and Plucky parked in the square behind Calamity's car and two squares on the right side of where Furrball parked. Shirley then put her car in P, closed her window and the rear windows while Plucky closed his window, and then Shirley shut off the engine. Shirley and Plucky opened their doors, stepped out of the car, then Shirley pressed on the LOCK switch on the door panel to lock the doors, then Shirley and Plucky closed their doors, and then Shirley put the keys in her pink and purple purse. Shirley had long blonde hair with bangs and her long hair was tied into a ponytail, and was wearing a pink bow in her hair, cat-eye sunglasses with pink lenses, a pink maillot, and pink sandals. Plucky had shaggy brown hair with slanted bangs and was wearing round sunglasses with orange frames, white swimming trunks, and white sandals. Then Shirley and Plucky walked over to Buster's car and joined with Buster, Babs, Tom, Furrball and Calamity in the conversation.

Three minutes later, 25-year-old Hamton J. Pig arrived into the parking lot in his rusty brown full-sized 4-door station wagon that had dual-circular headlamps, dual-circular taillights, a single exhaust pipe, and round wheel rims on the tires. The engine was making a knocking sound, the body was bouncing, and the driver door was green instead of brown and was apparently a replacement for the original door there. The window on the driver door of Hamton's car was all the way open. While Hamton was searching for a place to park, he saw Tom, Furrball, Calamity, Plucky, and Shirley standing behind Buster's car while looking out of the windshield. When Hamton came close, he honked the horn at the seven.

"Hey Hamton!" Buster, Babs, Tom, Furrball, Calamity, Plucky, and Shirley greeted, waving to Hamton as he was waving back to them.

Then Hamton then parked in the square on the right side of where Calamity parked, but there was no car parked behind him, or on the right side of him. Hamton then put his car in P, rolled up his window, and then shut off the engine. After he shut off the engine, the exhaust system made a harsh sound. He opened his door, stepped out of the car, locked the door, closed the door, and then put the keys in his swimsuit pocket. Hamton had shaggy brown hair and was wearing yellow swimming trunks and brown sandals. Then Hamton walked over to Buster's car and joined with Buster, Babs, Tom, Furrball, Calamity, Plucky, and Shirley in the conversation.

Two minutes later, 25-year-old Mary Melody arrived into the parking lot in her red full-sized 4-door sedan with dual-square headlamps, red horizontal rectangle taillights, a single exhaust pipe, and multi-wire wheel rims on the tires. Her car looked like Shirley's car, but the taillights made the most difference. All four windows on Mary's car were open, but the rear windows were three-quarters open. While Mary was searching for a place to park, she saw Tom, Furrball, Calamity, Plucky, Shirley, and Hamton standing behind Buster's car while looking out of the windshield. When Mary came close, she honked the horn at the eight.

"Hey, Mary!" Buster, Babs, Tom, Furrball, Calamity, Plucky, Shirley, and Hamton greeted, waving to Mary as she was waving back to them.

Then Mary parked in the square behind where Hamton parked, and on the right side of where Shirley parked. Mary then put her car in P, closed all the windows, and then shut off the engine. She opened the door, pressed on the LOCK switch on the door panel to lock the doors, closed her door, and then put her keys in her lavender purse. Mary had long black hair with bangs and the long hair was tied into pigtails, and she wore cat-eye sunglasses with lavender lenses, a lavender maillot, and lavender sandals. She also wore lavender nail polish on her fingernails and toenails. Then she walked over to Buster's car where all her friends were.

"Looks like a company," said Buster. "Let's hit it."

Buster then put his car key in the ignition, turned the ignition to the ON position, but did not start the engine, then he and Babs pressed on the window switches and closed their windows, and then Buster pressed on the roof switch and closed the roof, and after the roof closed, Buster turned the ignition to the OFF position and took the keys out. Then Buster and Babs opened their doors and stepped out of the car.

"This calls for a help-out in carrying stuff," said Buster.

"We'll carry some stuff, and you guys can carry some other stuff," Babs said.

Buster popped open the trunk by pressing the button on the remote that represented a symbol of the car with the trunk open, then he put the keys in his swimsuit pocket, lifted up the trunk cover, and then he and Babs carried one of the two beach chairs in the trunk, and then Plucky and Shirley carried the other beach chair. The beach chairs we're Buster's set and they had blue and red stripes on them. Then Tom and Furrball picked up Babs's beach parasol, and carefully took it out of the car on the driver side and closed the door. Mary picked up both beach towels, and then she took the towels out of the car and carried them in front of herself.

"I have my keys," said Buster. "Don't forget to lock the doors as soon as you have everything out of the car."

Mary then pressed the LOCK switch of Buster's car and then she closed the door. Calamity and Hamton picked up the blue cooler with the red lid out of the trunk of Buster's car and closed the trunk.

"To the beach," said Buster.

Buster, Babs, Plucky, Shirley, Hamton, Calamity, Mary, Furrball, and Tom walked to the beach carrying items which some were Buster's while others were Babs's. Out on the beach, there were people who were relaxing in the sun and under parasols, some were going out by the ocean, some were playing around, and some of the people there were eating foods along with desserts and drinking water and soda and other beverages as well. Above the beach up on the hill, there was a wooden food, beverage, and dessert stand; and a row of tall palm trees.

The group then walked down the wooden stairs with rails on the sides and onto the sandy beach. There were some palm trees on the beach also, but widely spread apart. The ocean had waves coming in. They walked to one section of the beach and then Tom and Furrball set up Babs's parasol in the sand and opened up the canopy, Buster and Babs set up the chair on the right side of the parasol and unfolded it, Plucky and Shirley set up the chair on the left side of the parasol and unfolded it, Hamton and Calamity set the cooler in front of the parasol and between the two chairs. Mary put Buster's towel on the chair on the right side of the parasol, and put Babs's towel on the chair on the left side of the parasol. Then everyone, except for Mary left the beach to carry some more things, and Mary was left in charge to watch the parasol, chairs, and coolers in the shady spot for Buster and Babs.

Minutes later, everyone set up at sat close to one another. Buster and Babs sat under Babs's parasol with Buster sitting on the chair on the right side of the pole with his towel on the top of the chair and Babs sitting on the chair on the left side of the pole with her towel on the top of the chair. Tom sat on his beach chair that had blue, sky blue, and white horizontal stripes under his parasol and was sitting on the left side of the pole, and his beach towel was on the top part of the chair, and was two feet on the left side of Buster and Babs's shady spot. Furrball sat on his beach chair that had orange, yellow, and white horizontal stripes under his parasol and was sitting on the right side of the pole, and his beach towel was on the top part of the chair, and he was right next to Tom. Calamity sat on his beach chair that had red, orange, yellow, and white stripes under his parasol that had a yellow and white canopy and was sitting in front of the pole, and his beach towel was on the top part of the chair, and he was right behind Tom and Furrball. Plucky and Shirley sat on Plucky's beach chairs with green and yellow stripes under Shirley's parasol with a pink and white canopy, and Plucky sat on the right side of the pole with his green and yellow striped towel on top of the chair while Shirley sat on the left side of the pole with her pink and white striped towel on top of the chair. Hamton sat on his beach chair that had yellow and brown stripes under his parasol with a white and brown canopy, and was sitting in front of the pole with his yellow and brown striped towel on top of the chair, and was two feet on the right side of Plucky and Shirley's shady spot. Mary sat on her beach chair that had lavender and white stripes under her parasol with a lavender and white canopy, and was sitting in front of the pole with her lavender and white striped towel on top of the chair, and was sitting three feet behind Buster and Babs's shady spot. While everyone was relaxing, Mary was reading a fantasy novel.

After relaxing for eleven minutes, everyone stood up and walked to the stand up on the hill. They walked up the stairs and waited in line: Babs, Shirley, Mary, Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, Furrball, and Tom. Babs ordered a strawberry smoothie in a plastic cup with a lid and straw, Shirley ordered a strawberry ice cream in a cone, Mary ordered a grape smoothie in a cup with a lid and straw, Buster ordered a BLT in wheat bread that was put in a white paper basket, Plucky ordered a cheeseburger that was put in a white paper basket, Hamton ordered barbecued chicken wings that were put in a white paper basket, Calamity ordered a lemon smoothie in a plastic cup with a lid and straw, Furrball ordered vanilla ice cream in a cone, and Tom ordered a strawberry smoothie in a plastic cup with a lid and straw. After they each purchased their foods, they walked back down the stairs and back into their shady spots. Then they enjoyed their food and drink and finished it all. After they finished, Babs, Mary, Buster, Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, and Tom discarded the baskets and cups into the trash bin, whatever they ordered.

Then everyone walked to Buster and Babs's shady spot.

"We have something cool to drink," said Buster.

Then Buster opened up the cooler that had some beverage cans and water bottles.

"We have soda, lemonade, water, whatever you choose," Buster said.

"Soda," said Plucky.

"Me too," said Hamton.

"Lemonade," said Babs.

"I think I'll pass," said Calamity.

"I'm not that thirsty," said Tom. "I just had a smoothie already."

"I'm not thirsty either," said Furrball. "I have already had a glass of lemonade at my apartment."

"I had a smoothie already," said Mary.

"I did, too," said Calamity.

Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Hamton each took a can out of the cooler, and then Buster closed the cooler, and then they opened the cans. Buster, Plucky, and Hamton were drinking soda, and Babs was drinking lemonade. The others all joined into the conversation. After Buster, Babs, Plucky, and Hamton finished drinking soda; they discarded the cans in the trash bin, and then came back.

"I know what we could do," said Mary. "Let's play pass-the-ball with my cool beach ball."

They all agreed. Mary took the beach ball out of her purse and inflated it. The ball was colored blue, purple, lavender, pink, red, and white, and the central dot on the opposite side of the inflation mouthpiece was lavender. Then Mary came back to the rest of the group, and all the men put the keys and wallets under Babs's purse in Buster and Babs's shady spot, and then the other ladies put their purses next to Babs's purse there.

"Let's play," said Mary.

Everyone went down to the seashore and they passed the ball to one another. Mary passed the ball to Babs, then Babs passed it to Buster, then Buster passed it to Hamton, then Hamton passed it to Plucky, then Plucky passed it to Shirley, then Shirley passed it to Calamity, then Calamity passed it to Furrball, then Furrball passed it to Tom, and then Tom passed it back to Mary. After Mary retrieved the ball, they started to pass the ball to another randomly.

After playing ball for five minutes, Mary then deflated the ball and then she put it back into her purse.

"How about we just go down to the seashore and get wet?" Calamity suggested.

Everyone agreed. They all took off their sunglasses and put them right by the purses in Buster and Babs's shady spot, ran down to the seashore, and stepped into the ocean.

"Now, be careful," said Babs. "Don't let those waves get us."

As they were getting wet, except for their hairs, they were all having a conversation.

"This is fun," said Calamity.

"It sure is fun to go down by the Atlantic Ocean," said Tom.

"Hey, I can feel some seashells by my feet," said Shirley.

"You do?" said Furrball. "I can feel it too."

"I bet this calls for some seashell collecting," said Tom.

"Let's go collect some seashells," said Shirley. "I have some plastic bags we can store them in and collect."

They all walked back on land, and Shirley took out a set of plastic bags, and gave one bag to each of her friends, and one for herself. Then they walked back to the ocean, opened their bags, and then they picked up some seashells under the surface.

"Seashell collecting is fun," said Mary.

Everyone collected the seashells into their bags. Babs collected twenty-six, Buster collected twenty, Shirley collected twenty-three, Plucky collected eighteen, Hamton collected thirteen, Mary collected twenty-five, Calamity collected twenty-four, Furrball collected twenty-three, and Tom collected twenty-four.

"Oh, that was fun," said Calamity.

"We should sure stop by and come again sometime," said Tom.

Then everyone packed up everything, and carried them all back to their cars. As they were all leaving the parking lot, Mary started the car, backed out, and then drove away. Then Tom started his car, then put it into gear, and drove away. Furrball started his car two seconds after Tom started his car, and then he put it into gear and drove away right after Tom left. Then Calamity started his car, then put it into gear, and then drove away. Then Shirley started the car, put it into gear, and then she and Plucky drove away. Then Buster started his car, opened the roof of his car, backed out, and then he and Babs drove away.

**THE END**


End file.
